Just Us
by cutiechannylover1197
Summary: The awaited sequel to It Starts With a Ball... If you haven't read that yet, please do and then read this one.Please read the other story! Then read this. Sonny's mom was in a plane crash! How does this involve Chad? Channy DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys!!!! Thanks for all the kind and encouraging reviews you gave me on the previous story. THIS IS A SEQUEL. So, if you haven't read the other one, you have to... or else! :)  
****Again this is in to particular order, if you read my other story, you would know what I'm talking about:  
WinglesslyWinged, , Jesusluvsurface, sophieee, Joker236, Iworkintheattic, watermoon12, Girltech101, LexidaLou, .record, Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY Fan, sasha, WhAt EvA u WaNt My NaMe To Be, ameliaad, CinnamonSweet11, hking735, Imaginethis123, J0929L, jessgold94, raybanlove, Abnormally-Sweet-Person, choirsinger, Dawulf, UnderUrSkin,**

**I don't care if ur not reading this right now, but I forgot to thank you all. :)**

**Disclaimer: Q: Do you own Sonny With a Chance? A: Who do you people think I am? Q: Um... A: Yeah, walk away. (but honestly, don't walk away because I wanna let you read this. :(:)**

**After this longish author note, here is the sequel to It Starts With a Ball, Ends With...**

**

* * *

**

Life takes its toll in a mysterious way. Sandwiched between life and death, comes the girl.

The night of perfection was now a nightmare. Her life shattered into tiny bits and pieces, some never to be found until the judgement. For the young couple, walking hand in hand to the car, agitation was all that filled the air. The painful drive to the oh-so-familiar airport was agonizing. For one, Sonny Monroe, one of the most brightest rising stars in Hollywood was going through one of the worst things in her life. Two, Chad Dylan Cooper, an old friend and foe of Hollywood and its lights; was close to tears from the sound of Sonny's small wimpers that would escape every few seconds. She knew not the reality that her family was going through. Her brother had called just a few minutes ago at the night of her life. She remembered the scene of the lights softly dancing with the music, calming to a rest. The melodies of the night played over and over in her head like a broken CD player.

"Chad, you really don't have to do this." She looked at him, finding a parking spot.

"What if I want to," His eyes were focused on the car that was down the lot, coming out of it's space. "Yes," He exclaimed behind his clenched teeth as he slowly drove into the empty space.

"Okay, so." Sonny looked at Chad, having no idea of what to expect. "Where are you going to be?"

"In the corner reading news with huge sunglasses,"

"Yeah right. I don't want you to just be in the background."

"Then I'll go. I don't think I have a choice at this point in time."

"You're right," She looked down at the ground. She looked out at the city. Los Angeles, a city with its own kind of beauty. Different, in a good way. Just like Chad.

Without another warning, her phone set off in the ringtone that was heard earlier that night. "Who's calling,"

"Guess? Hello? Yes... of course.... I'm here."

"Who took you?" The voice of her brother was heard as clear as a bell from where she was.

"Chad,"

"Oh, whatever. Just come to the North American area of the place."

"Okay, see you." She hung up and stopped at the traffic light that was on red. She looked around, wiping her eyes carefully, and walked across the street. No recognition, no problems.

"So... your brother. What's his name?" Chad said trying to fill up the gap of silence.

"Tyler. Tyler G. Monroe." The sliding glass doors opened as they neared. "He's supposed to be here some- Oh, right there." She saw her brother sitting on a waiting bench by the bathrooms.

"Oh..." Chad's eyes drooped down realizing that other than Connie Monroe, he knew no other Monroe.

"Sonny!" Tyler exclaimed as he saw her little sister... hand in hand with Chad Dylan Cooper. "Oh, that Chad." He too dropped his face. He didn't sound sad, but he wasn't too thrilled.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." Chad said sheepishly turning around. "Oh yeah, here." He gave her the note. It seemed forever since that night, bowling. He smiled at the memory but quickly brushed the thought away from his mind. Knowing that Sonny will not be there at work for the next few days would be just plain punishment. Even it their not "officially" dating, he liked her... a lot.

* * *

"Sonny,"

"Tyler, what's so wrong that I needed to..." Her voice trailed away as she stared her brother down. "Tyler,"

"Mom," He choked out the words, his eyes had expression. Frightning, new.

"Mom what?" Sonny said starting to embrace herself knowing that the worst was yet to come.

"Mom... she," Tyler gave a deep breath and continued. "mom was in a-a" He suddenly couldn't talk but was struck with shock still. "Mom, she was in an airplane a-accident."

Something suddenly hit Sonny, new. This was a night of new. Experiences, feelings, and emotions. Her body didn't react, her mind went numb. Her eyes started to twitch. What was happening? This does not happen to people. It's what people would feature on the 10 o'clock news. Not something that would ever happen to her. Total shock. What was she going to do? Her eyes flowed with tears after overcoming her shock and she held to her brother tightly. They both shared the pain. They didn't know what was to happen. Weather their mom was dead or alive, there was something that would keep them all together, family.

"So, that means I'm going h-home?" She trembled. Her home has been California for the past year. Now, she was to leave the place where it all started, and go to the place, the place where it may just end. "Yes?" She questioned her brother who was clearly not responding.

"Yes, for the month probably. We don't know if... well, if mom survived," It was no easy thing to say. Tyler felt the words sting his tongue with every syllable he managed to get out. His sister reached for his hand and squeezed it with all her might.

"D'ja get us plane tickets?"

"Yes, all ready to go." She picked up her dropped purse and looked at her hands. The note. The green note. Paper, just the size of a playing card. The same one that she gave to him a week ago. A week ago when everything was okay. A week ago felt like a year ago. Time takes its toll, but slowly. Very slowly.

"What you got there?" Tyler said, looking at the green slip of paper in Sonny's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**No one is reviewing!!! If I don't get at least 2 reviews by the end of Tuesday, I might just delete this story and leave the old one as a cliffhanger!!! Come on people! Review. please. For the sake of the story's exsistance. :) Ya, so of course I have no idea where this is going to go, so please be nice. If you have any ideas, tell me. OR ELSE. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own SWAC at all! **

* * *

Life seemed to get harder and harder, rather than softer for the season. Februaray 15, what to expect? The siblings were going up the escalator, hoping for the better.

"Nah, it's a chain note." Sonny repied, looking at the same note that she gave to Chad just a week ago.

"A what?"

"A chain note. You just pass it on for a long time. I don't really know what happens next." She looked up to the waiting area. People were scattered holding conversations here and there. This was the last place that Sonny wanted to be. For the whole night, she has been surrounded by people. Now, she wasn't in her bed like she wanted to. She was in the middle of the airport waiting for hope to jump back into her mind.

"Cards?" Tyler took out something from his back pocket. A deck of playing cards sat on his hands.

"You still have those?" She replied with a slight laugh in her voice. She still remembered when she was in fifth grade and her brother brough the cards home from school.

_"Tyler Gabe Monroe, what do you have in your hand?" Mr. Monroe said in a voice that was somehow mocking but gentle in the same moment. _

_"Cards," He shuffled the deck one more time and looked up to find his family in front of him at the table. _

_"At this moment? What are you doing with cards?" _

_"Uhhh. Nothing," Then they all attacked him and pinned him down until the answer slipped from his lips. "From school,'' His answer wasn't something that everyone expected. For the last few days, he was obsessed with this one girl in his english class. _

"Um yeah. I still... have them." He looked down and started to take the deck out of its' worn out box. The cards had small stains from often use. "Wanna play something? Maybe War?"

"Yeah, sure." She thought to herself and spoke it out loud. "Something to get my mind off of things," Whispered tone took over as the two siblings gave a good game of war.

After fifteen minutes, they had got through two games and were getting tired of the game.

"I'm bored,"

"As usual," Tyler replied, putting the cards back into the box and into his pocket.

They waited almost two more hours before the plane arrived. By then, Sonny had fallen asleep from the exciting day.

"Sonny, wake up," Tyler shook his sister's shoulder gently until her eyes fluttered open.

"What? Where am I?" She looked around, unaware of her surroundings.

"Our flight is here," He pointed to the gate where everyone was filing in.

"Oh, yeah," In her groggy state, she walked over to enter the gate. She took out the tickets and she and her brother were passed through to get inside.

The plane took to flight after twenty minutes of waiting. The dark of night was overcome by all the street lights lining the stips of streets. Lights twinkled from below as the plane took off into the sky, heading east for Wisconsin.

* * *

"Tawni, Sonny's headed to Wisconsin," Even if Chad didn't call her often, she had his number ID.

* * *

**Sorry about the extremely short chapter, I still don't have ideas. As you know from the last story, my plot can start from one place and end in a totally different direction. Seriously, I don't have a plot or an idea of anything that is to come. So, this is kinda a filler gap for whatever. I promise to update by Wednesday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, read. Done :) Thank you. Okay, sorry about the late update. I have tests in Latin/Greek roots, english, science, and math in this week. So... I need to study so I can keep my GPA above 3.80, I'm only in 7th grade :-o, can't wait for high school. (sigh)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance nor am I associated with anyone credited with/in the show. Thank you. **

* * *

"Chad, what are you talking about?" The confused voice of the blonde streamed out of the phone. Chad called Tawni to see if she had any other information that he didn't have. But he highly doubted that she knew even halfway as much as he did.

"Listen, whoever you are. Sonny is already on her way to Wisconsin and I have no idea weather she would let me tell you or not!" His voice went six notches higher as the stress in his body went up. He drove back to his house, listening to Tawni on speaker. He had never felt this way about any girl. His care for Sonny was beyond imaginable. His concern took over him as he found out as much as possible.

"Okay, CHAD! CALM DOWN!" Tawni's voice screamed. "You have to calm down. Sonny is going to be okay. Okay?" The senses of Hollywood's Heartbreaker seemed to go up as he neared his driveway.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING!"

"NO I CAN"T! No wonder Sonny get's mad at you so often!" She finally screamed and let out a long, loud sigh.

"Sorry, it's just... argh."

"Don't worry, I feel your pain. But, you are just way over... wow. You know, just something."

"I've gotta go,"

"Why? I wanna know the whole story." Tawni whimpered into the phone.

"Call my home number," He said opening the door to his house.

"I don't know your number," She said right before he hung up. "Jeez."

"Here," He have her a number to call his home and he headed inside.

In his mind, the night flashed so quickly that it seemed like a year ago. Sonny. Valentine's. Love. Kiss. Sonny. He looked at the television which seemed like a piece of junk. He checked despearately every minute or two to see if Sonny had text or replied in any way. In easier terms, he was extremebly desperate. When the phone rang, his mind clicked into action as he jumped up from the seat the pick it up.

"Hello?"

"CHAD TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Tawni's voice screamed through the phone.

"Everything?"

"Yes, not spill,"

"Okay so..." He went on and told the whole story with as much detail as he could. Tawni listened to him with some horror in her mind. Sonny was her best friend in LA. She was the only one that was kind to her and help her out. She thought of the girl who was going to pain that Tawni could almost feel.

"Wow, that's a lot in only three hours." Tawni replied after remembering that this took place this night. Chad looked at the clock not realizing that it was almost 3:30 AM. He gave hearty yawn out while streaching his hands up.

"Talk about it. I've got to get rest. Bye,"

"Wait!" Tawni said right before he hung up. "You got it straight that Sonny does like you. Right?"

"Yeah, I know that truly," He smiled, trying to cover his mourning mind. He hung up and dragged his feet upstairs. He didn't bother to change except for his shirt, which he flung off. Then he flopped into bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_"Chad?"_

_"Yes?" He looked around his surroundings and pondered at where he was. He realized that Sonny was sitting by his side holding his hand. In front of him was a small stream surrounded by trees. They were sitting in front of a small bubbling brook. He looked up at the blue sky with patches of white scattered all over the place. The sun was blocked by the tree that was above them. Chad looked around, trying to put the pieces that were scattered in his mind. The place was familiar, but so distant that he couldn't figure. _

_"Where am I?" He asked._

_"What do you mean?" She looked at him confused, but still calm. _

_"I don't know where I am." He looked around at the tree behind them. Behind the tree was a hill, a brown hill. The ones that were so familiar to his eyes. Where has he seen them before?_

_"Does it matter?" Sonny looked at Chad with eyes that were pleading but still. Her eyes hypnotized him unlike any other girl she has known. _

_"Nah, not realy." He said without thinking over his answer twice. He didn't mind that he was alone with Sonny Monroe. He didn't mind that her head was laid across his chest. _

_He gently brought his hand on the side of Sonny's head and brought it to his shoulder. She smiled at him and kissed him gently. They talked softly to eachother until Sonny fell asleep. Her eyes drooped into a gently slumber. The skies started to turn orange. The sky was heading towards the West. The painting was breathtaking from where they were. The day went on. The two sat side by side, falling asleep in the comfortable heat of California. He left her so she could sleep._

_"Sonny?" He asked, wondering if she was awake?_

_"Yeah?" She moaned back. _

_"I love you," The words were so easy to say. And this time, it was truthful. He had been wanting to say those words to her for a year and it finally comes out. _

_"I love you too," Chad looked at Sonny who was pulling out her phone. The sky was almost starting to turn its midnight blue. The moon was fading back into the spotlight as the sun took a well deserved break from shining down on Hollywood. Now the stars were to come out. Right before the crazy night, the moon would be able to give off its luminance._

* * *

_"Chad?" Sonny looked at Chad who was sitting by her holding her hand. _

_"Yes?" She looked into his eyes. The bright sunlight was a perfect match to his deep blue eyes. His smiled seemed to light the day even brighter than it already was. _

_"Where am I?" She honestly didn't know the answer._

_"What do you mean?" Compromise Sonny. She thoght about it and gave a happy sigh._

_"I don't know where I am." The brook in front of them gave a small trickle, reflecting the sunlight. _

_"Does it matter?" Her answer was sudden and unexpected, but she didn't really care. Right now was calming and peaceful. She wanted to world to melt away. A happy place where she doesn't have to worry about earthly things. _

_"Nah, not really." She was happy when Chad said this. The feeling to come closer to him was irresistable. She could barely keep herself together, but tried to keep her calmest voice on. She listenedt to Chad's steady heartbeat. She felt like she was in heaven. _

_She felt Chad's hands on her head and naturally brought her head to his shoulder. Finally, the world seemed to actually melt away. She felt that there was nothing to worry about. Fulfilled thoughts. _

_"Sonny?" She didn't notice that she was alseep until her eyes opened. She looked around, finding that the sun was almost down. Chad's hair was highligted by the golden Sun. The sky was beautifully painted by the creator of the world. She smiled and replied._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you," She knew that. She knew that truly. But, to hear it come out of his lips was different. It sent impulses from her heart all around her body. _

_"I love you too," This was her first love. One realization that he was the one. She sighed with relief knowing that she said it outloud. She knew that he loved her. She pulled out her phone and checked out the time. 6:30 PM._

* * *

What would all of this mean. Love is patient, love is kind. Live, love, life, light. When two worlds collide. "Sonny, we're here," She heard her brother say to her.

* * *

**Short, boring. yeah. I didn't keep my promise about updating earlier. :( So, I'm gonna make it up to you. Somehow... help me with character names. I'm gonna add a few characters to the story. Here's a list. Sonny's other brother, (unless I already named him), Sonny's dad, Chad's best friend from childhood, Laura's brother. (yes, i'm keeping Laura in this story)**

**Thanks. :) I'll update as fast as possible without making a suckish story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! I know that some of you people live on the eastern side of the country. Sorry about the really late night updates. I still don't have names for any of the new characters. I'm still waiting. But in the meantime, I will make up some names. Also, I'm trying to find out the second episode of season 2 of SWAC. I know the first, but not the 2nd. Help if you can. :) Okay, so here's the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

She looked out the window, almost forgetting about everything that had happened in the last few hours. The only thing that was still fresh in her mind was her dream.

"What?" She looked out to see just the first small glimpse of daylight. It was so small that even the nearest tree was hard to see.

"We're here,"

"Oh, yeah." She stretched her arms us and yawned. Looking around, she picked up her bag and started to walk behind her brother. "Where are we going?"

"Well, first of all we are going home." She gave a small happy shudder at the thought. She looked at the airport where she first boarded the flight to California. Before anything was done, this is where it all happened. She had no clue of what way of transportation they were going to use to get home. Then, the rest of the family was right in front of her. Some of them were still teary eyed, while others were just holding back the pain that was totally visible from their eyes. Her other brother, dad, and a few cousins were all together feeling mixed emotions.

"Hey guys," Sonny managed to say. After that, they all ran up to her like they haven't seen her in ages, which is what it felt like.

"Kiddo," She heard her dad's deep heroic voice. He has been there from her first shining moment in her kindergarten "Under the Sea" play and was still here supporting today. She ran up to her dad and gave him a hug that warmed his soul.

"Dad, I missed you so much." She said hugging him even tighter. The rest of the family had already started walking to the parking lots but she was still there hand in hand with her dad.

"I know. Thanks for coming at such short notice." They started talking and walking to get things off their minds. Back and forth they went, without a cause to stop. When the airport door opened, the early morning chill swept above them. Sonny left so fast that she brought nothing except for her purse. She looked at her phone and took it off of airplane mode. "Who do you want to ride with. Your Uncle Milfred is waiting in his car."

"Um. I'll take the ride home with you. I'm so tired." She sighed as she breathed in the cool Wisconsin air. She neared her father's familiar car, it brought back memories that was only triggered when she saw something like that. That. The car.

Slowly, the three cars drove out of the parking lot and headed to Sonny's home. The streets of old pavement and houses welcomed and comforted Sonny. Seeing the familiar town of her birth was what helped her the most, other than her family. When the driveway to the barn appeared as the headlights shined on them, she almost moaned in awe from the familiar splintered gates. The car bumped its way to the garage/shed in front of her house. When she got out of the car, the rooster's song reached Sonny's ears and the small porch lights lit up. The lights of the house were all turned on, which was no surprise. She entered the house, breathing in the aroma of old wood and laundry detergent. Her grandmother was already awake cooking oats over the stove in the kitchen. The warmth from the fireplace heated the house.

"Granny? I'm home," She said looking at her grandmother's back. Mrs. Monroe turned around, looking at her granddaughter with glassy eyes.

"Oh sweetie! Come over here," She hugged her grandmother who was holding her wooden spatula. "I know you're feeling pain right now, but it's going to be all right." She said still hugging Sonny. Sonny looked around the kitchen. Nothing had changed. All the pots and pans were hung over the stove. The small antique fridge was placed right beside the stove. Her eyes searched the kitchen to see if anyone had placed her cup somewhere else. She gave her mom a small ceramic cup that was painted MOM on it. Still there.

"Granny, I missed you so much." Sonny said almost to tears. Everything was too overwhelming at the moment. Too much feelings packed up in one had to come out sometime.

"You don't need to cry, Honey," Granny said. The rest of the family was already coming in walking in one by one.

"Almost six thirty guys," Sonny heard her brother say from outside. Brandon Grady Monroe.

"You still like to scream that loud? Even in collage?" She looked out the door to find him fist pounding all the cousins. Her brother was almost thirteen years older than her, but her love for him was no smaller for him than his other brother.

"Haha. Really funny. No wonder you got on your little 'funny' show." Brandon looked at his sister.

"Wow, not even a nice hello," She teased back and walked up the stairs.

"WAIT! I was joking. Hi... sister." Bradon was always this type of guy since birth, according to their mother.

"Fine, I'm coming." Sonny ran to her brother and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Now can I have my alone time?" She asked.

"Yes," Brandon said looking at the rest of the family.

She went up the stairs. The wall paper was still completely the same. The olden brown wall paper on her wall was chipping from age, but perfect as is. Her bedroom was empty, except for an empty bed frame without a mattress. There were squares of white on the walls from posters and pictures. The same room that she slept in when she was two was the same room that she was in that very moment. She looked at her watch and saw that daylight was just about to hit the land.

"I guess it's jetlag," She said to herself, looking at the mirror that was still hung up on her door. Suddenly, the door opened. It was her dad.

"Sweetie, I know you're probably tired but if you want to, we're going to Jimmy's down the street. Do you want to stay here for the day and get some sleep?" Mr. Monroe was going to a nearby local restaurant and he was bringing everyone else with him.

"I'm sleepin' in for the day dad." She looked around at the almost empty room again and spoke up. "Um, dad? Where do I sleep?" She looked around at the wooden frame that used to hold her bed.

"You can sleep in my bed," He said pointing his way down the hall. She nodded and walked over to the master room of the house. There, she found a room that was similar to hers, but bigger. It was just a little bit bigger but nothing complicated like the rooms she would find in Hollywood. She flopped down on the queen sized bed and almost immediately fell asleep, listening to the comforting sound of birds singing their morning songs.

* * *

Chad looked at his clock and saw that the time was already . Almost four hours since he dropped Sonny off at the airport. What time would it be in Wisconsin right now? He questioned himself. Two hours ahead. So in Wisconsin, it would be seven o'clock. Over here, it would be five. He couldn't fall back asleep so he sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked around to find a very small source of light outside. It wasn't the sun, but the moon. The light from the moon was almost going to disappear, but he got a glimpse of the bright ball in the sky. He decided to turn on the TV to relax his mind. Today, the studio was to take a day off for the crazy night they had. When the TV turned on, it was already on a news channel for 5 a.m news.

_"Welcome back to KCAL 9 News. Good morning So Cal. Were going to see another bright and sunny day today. We're going to see highs at sixty-five to seventy degrees-" _

"Humph," He let out as he heard the word. Even just the smallest reminder of her brought his mind into a daze. He couldn't imagine that she wasn't going to be there to bother on Tuesday. Instead, she will be at home. Why is she still at home? What can be taking so long? He looked at the phone, then back at the screen, then back at the phone. What to do, what to do. His final desicion was to call her. What if she was still on the plane? For six hours? I don't think so. Thoughts flowed through his mind like electricity as he dialed her cell. Known by heart.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't want to wake up," She said as she heard the vibrating noise from her phone on the wooden lamp stand. She looked at the caller ID, Chad Dylan Cooper. Her thoughts were to pick up, or don't? After the third pulse, she got sick of the sound and answered the phone with a slightly gruff voice. "Hello?" She was groggy from her lack of sleep and small jetlag.

"Sonny?"

"Chad? Why'd you call?" She sounded harsh at first, which caused Chad to think.

"Is this a bad time? I'll just call you-"

"No, it's okay. I'm just still in bed." She replied as she tried to fight off a yawn that was finding its way out of her mouth. She snuggled the warm blankets closer to her neck at the sound on Chad's voice.

"Yeah well. I can't fall asleep. It's still six a.m here and I have no idea what to do," Chad said checking the time for the gazillionth time.

"Maybe you can... well. What do you usually do in the morning?"

"I..." He had no idea what to say. He thought about his sister and his parents. Sometimes, free mornings mean babysitting. Other times, free mornings just mean boredom. "I have no idea."

"Wow, Chad. You don't even know what you do on spare days, how should I know?"

"I just thought- oh well. That's done."

"What's done?" Sonny asked as her tiredness started to flow away.

"Nah, just done." He replied not knowing anything about what he just said either. "So, you want to tell me about last night?" He asked her, trying to start a conversation.

"Sure I-"

"SONNY! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" The sound of a screaming brother was heard throughout the house.

"Um... Chad? I gotta go. My family is calling. Call ya back."

"Wait I-" He didn't hear anything after that except of the dial tone. "Oh well," He sighed and laid back down into his bed. The ceiling seemed like a block from the earth, but isn't that what it was made for? Various things he tried to get Sonny off her mind. The looks from her brother. Everything was overwhelming. On the other side of the story, perpetual fear was wrapping Sonny. She walked down the stairs to the sound of her brother.

"Sonny,"

"Tyler, I'm awake. Now will you please stop yelling? I feel like my ears are going to pop out."

"I have a good reason to yell!" He said as he ran to the old TV in the kitchen. He turned to the local news channel and listened carefully.

_"Good morning. I'm Samantha James giving you an update on the flight crash that was reported last night around ten o'clock last night. Police are still trying to identify the cause of the crash. There were two survivors, but they will not be released to the public just yet. Suspects include terriorists from a districk known for its violence. In other news-"_ Tyler turned the TV off and tried to get his mind straight. Sonny was still in mental shock and denied it with all her heart. This was not possible. Not to her. In her mind, this was not happening. It was a dream. One that you cannot wake up from. One that will never end. The words of the newscaster was still in her head. _"There were two survivors..."_ Someone survived, was it her mom. She looked to her brother with fear, hoping to find some comfort from the annoy of her life. It seemed as if the pigmentation of her brothers face was washed off.

"Sorry, Tyler." She said as she started to walk back upstairs planning to call Chad back.

"Wait!" He said holding up his hand. "We're all gonna get ice cream. Wanna come?" He said. "You haven't been out of the house yet. See the place, say hi to a few people. It will be good for your system" He gave out a convincing smile that brought Sonny to her desicion.

"Fine, you convinced me." She said. The world outside of her house seemed like a placid wonderland. There was peace throughout her town. She looked around, seeing all the familiar places she has been visiting since she was just the youngest girl on the street. She, her dad, and brother were walking down the street to the nearest Ben & Jerry's from the house. They all walked along the sidewalks. They neared town after five minutes of walking at a steady pace. The Ben & Jerry's Ice cream shop was still just as it was a year ago when Sonny last came here. She looked around, hoping that her favorite flavor hadn't retired yet. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID, Tawni.

"Honey, who's that?" Sonny's dad asked, looking at his daughter.

"Just one of my friends." She said while taking out her phone from her pocket. She regreted opening it almost immediately.

"Sonny! Are you okay? Is your mom okay? What are you doing now?" The questions came out like a waterfall that Sonny didn't even bother to listen until she got sick of it.

"Tawni! Stop!"

"Wow, pushy," She mumbled into the phone.

"What? Oh, never mind. How do you- Chad. Isn't it." Sonny said looking at the sidewalk below her feet.

"Of course it was Chad. Who else? Anyways, are you oka-"

"Tawni! Calm down. I'm okay but I don't know..." Suddenly the feeling that her mom might not be alive struck her again. She took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know if she's..." She breathed in again hoping that something would come out.

"Sonny, you don't need to say anything. Just calm. Yeah," Tawni said, still not used to comforting people.

"Thanks for the concern. We're going to get some ice cream. Gotta go," Her peppy mode went back on again as she saw the checker board style black and white tiles. The smell of sweet icecream was omnipresent throughout the room. She looked at the scooper behind the counter. Jon.

"Sonny! I haven't seen you since..." He looked at her. Jon's family was a close family to Sonny's. He was actually in his first year of collage.

"Jon. Yeah, I know." She said, sitting down at the chairs by the counter.

"Hey Jon, I'd like a 'Mint Chocolate Chunk' "

"The usual, eh, Mr. Monroe." He said in a singsongy voice. He picked up a scooper and started to open the heavy glass drawer.

"What else?" He replied with a chuckle in his voice. He eagerly grabbed the cone from the young mans hands and started to lick the ice cream away like a little boy.

"And for the young lady in the front seat, what do you want?" He said gesturing to the flavor choices.

"Hm. Let's see. I'll take the 'Chocolate Therapy' " Sonny said as she looked at the cold icy delight.

"You Monroes have a taste for chocolate," He said as he got a spoon to scoop out the sweet, cold treat. "Yo! Tyler. You getting anything?"

"Guess," Tyler said while texting his girlfriend back.

"'Chocolate Fudge Brownie', right?"

"Corectomundo, 'ma brotha'." He said across the room. Sonny just rolled her eyes and checked her phone again. She got three texts from Tawni and one from Chad. Poor guy, he must be worrying like never before.

"As always! Am I riiight?" He said, throwing the cone a few times before putting the icecream into it.

Sonny looked at the texts reading them one by one. They weren't urgent, but it sounded like something was going on.

_Tawni: Call back_

_Tawni: Hurry_

_Tawni: R U reading these?_

_Chad: Call ASAP_

"Sonny! Ice cream's ready," She heard the abnoxious voice of her brother from the counter.

* * *

**Oddly, this was my longest chapter. Sometimes, I can get up to 4,000 words. This was only about 3,000 words. So... yeah. I cannot write too long. I have three sisters that I have to share this computer with and I have homework... so. yeah. Okay. If you have names for anyone, please do. I need a name for Sonny's cousin, who is a girl. Thanks. I have no reference to any actual places, I'm just making them up along the way, so... yeah. Wow, I say that a lot. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to: , Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY Fan, , Girltech101, Princess Emarelda, J0929L, purplewingsfly  
You all are awesome!!! **

**Hey I don't know if any of you people read "Tween Weekly" a while ago, but I love the way that Disney is hinting something. Here, look.  
./disneychannel/tweenweekly/cds/scoop/#/scoop/scoop_article10 **

**You see that, read it and weep, happy weep at least. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned anything, but still, nothing that is owned. (hint: that includes SWAC)**

* * *

Sonny looked at her brother who was about to lick her cone. Quickly, she jerked her hand away and looked around for those small plastic spoons.

"Hold it!" Tyler froze immediately and held still. She got out a spoon, scooped some ice cream on, and stuffed it into her brother's mouth. "Done," she said with a satisfied look.

"Ha," Tyler said very unenthusiasticaly.

"You two are still fighting?" Mr. Monroe looked at the direction of his kids. His almost grown kids. "All I can say is, wow," He started licking his ice cream away while heading towards the exit. "Thanks Jon,"

"Thanks Jon!" Sonny said as she walked out. She took out her cellphone from her pocket and tried to call Chad back. She dialed his number and sent the call. The phone rang three times before Chad finally picked up.

"Chad?" Sonny said, expecting to hear him say some type of remark.

"Sonny, I was worried. Did you find anything out yet?"

"Not yet, they're going to tell us this afternoon... I think." She added quickly at the end. By that time, she was outside looking at the clear skies. The temperature was very comfortable as she looked up and down the road to see two cars pass by. They whizzed pass her, nothing was wrong. They didn't know what was going on just three feet away. The world was perfect for them, only at that moment. She sighed again as Chad started talking.

"Well, Tawni is really frantic right now. Well, for that matter it's your whole cast."

"Tell them I'm fine. At least for now." She said so quietly that Chad could barely make out the words.

"Well, okay. If you're so sure."

"I'm extremely sure. I have to go now, unless you want my father to-"

"No, I'm good. See ya," He said before hanging up.

They weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They were still two people who had a love/hate relationship. Even so, the whole studio saw right though it. When she was walking home, she saw a familiar figure run up to her.

"SONNY!" The squeal rang out and echoed. "I can't believe your back. I missed you so much. How in the-"

"Lucy, I'm here. Enjoy it." Sonny joked with her friend. Suddenly Lucy's face changed. Her emotions mixed with thoughts that she had set aside.

"Sonny," Lucy's voice was serious, in a caring tone. The world was still, the wind died down. The placid skies were just a huge canvas for the sun.

"Lucy," Sonny remembered the last night and her emotions hit her again. She looked at her friend and they both hugged.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Sonny asked trying to change the tensity between them.

"I wanted to give you time to think. You know, get the thoughts a' goin' as your hearts a' showin' what your thinking," She said in a train conducter's voice. They both laughed as they shuffled their way to Sonny's house. The porch lights were off and the sun was starting to get high in the sky.

"Well, now that your here..."

"Totally!" Lucy replied before Sonny could say anything else. "I'll get my purse," She said running to her house.

"I'll go over to your house once I got my things." She replied. The best thing for rehabilitation for certain people was to do tasks. Sonny walked into her house and smelled sweet potatoes in the kitchen. She looked over the house and saw that her nanna was cooking. She waved at her before racing up the stairs. Carefully, she looked for her bag. She went through her closet and her dresser, and then she remembered. All her stuff was still in California.

She went down the stairs emptyhanded and walked out of the doors, feeling the cool breeze on her face. She felt her phone vibrate again. She looked at the sender: Chad. Of course, it was always him. Instead of messaging back, she called back as she made her way to Lucy's house.

"Chad," She said in a very calm tone.

"Sonny, finally decided to call back?"

"Um, yeah. I'm calling you. Now. Right?" She said, still trying to get everything organized in her mind from the past twenty four hours. From yesterday morning, to now. So much had changed.

"You are okay, right?" Chad said with true concern in his voice.

"Other than mental shock, I'm pretty much okay." She said as she started to open the wooden gate in front of Lucy's house. The big willow above her covered the sight of the blue skies above her. She was happy at that. Why? The skies reminded her of the jerkface that kissed her. She did not like her. Or did she. Even she was still trying to figure that out. You were supposed to hate your enemies, but is that an official law? Her cast would go crazy and thing that her mind was lost, his cast would probably not know how to react, there would be a lot of pandemonium around the studio if the two actually were an 'item'.

Chad was in the studio, taking a break. The rest of the MacKenzie Fall's cast were at the snack tables, talking up a small conversation. He gladly continued his conversation with Sonny until a high screech in the background disturbed them.

"Is that Lucy?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't.

"You're really good," She replied almost laughing at the way Chad asked.

"Are you going to put her on the phone again?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like torturing you right now."

"Real funny."

"No really, I have to go. Tell Tawni and the rest of them that I'll be back by probably Thursday. Bye!" Sonny said as fast as she could and hung up. She wasn't trying to ditch him, it was just that if the conversation went on a little longer, Chad could somehow end up in Wisconsin in the next four or five hours.

"Sonny?" She heard the quirky voice of Lucy from her doorway.

"Lucy? Lucy!" Sonny ran to Lucy, who had forgotten about all of her previous thoughts.

"Sonny, ready? I don't see your bag,"

"I left everything. And I really mean everything, in California."

"Everything?"

"EVERYTHING!" Sonny said as they both laughed.

"Walking? Now. Come on," Lucy started to walk off her front porch. "So, you and Chad..."

"Lucy!" Sonny said loudly as she looked at her friend. They both bursted into laughter again while trying to keep up their conversation.

"Sorry," Lucy put her hands up as if she was offended. "I just wanted to know."

"Yeah, right." Sonny said, suddenly looking down.

"What? Sonny? What's wrong?" Lucy knew the way her friend looked when she felt suddenly sad.

"Nothing, yeah." Again the emotion swept across her face. Lucy swept her golden brown hair from her eyes and tucked them behind her ears and looked at Sonny.

"Sonny, talk to me. You know I know everything."

"Oh, sorry," Sonny said, trying to put on at least a half smile. "Well, to start. Chad is... something. He's been really more then and it." Sonny had no idea what in the world did her words mean.

"What?" Lucy looked at Sonny, trying to maybe unscramble the words.

"Oh sorry, a little weird on the mind right now. Anyways. Well, back to Chad?"

"Sonny, he can't be that bad, can he?" Lucy asked, looking at the store windows that they were passing. The pink blouse on the manaquinn really appealed to her eyes so she dragged Sonny into the store. The glass doors closed behind them as Lucy wandered off to find the price of the blouse. Sonny was browsing through the dresses they had in the back of the store. She looked over a few of the blue tank tops and purple frilly skirts, but she decided to save them for later... if she were to ever come back soon.

"Sonny, are you ready?" Sonny's thoughts were suddenly disturbed by Lucy, who was already paying for the blouse. Sonny just nodded and walked to where she was. The reaction from the girl at the counter was not too expected from both of them.

"You! You're Sonny Monroe! Oh my gluesticks. How in the..."

"Yes, here, I'll just sign this and see ya." Sonny said back, taking the pen in the girl's hands and signing a magazing clipping that was on the floor.

"Wow, that was weird." Lucy said after they got out of the store and were walking down the streets. They passed a few small local resturants and a a laundermat. The only big change that Sonny saw was the TV store. It replaced the old pet store that used to be there. She sighed at the childhood memories. Her thoughts changed like fire after she saw the TV store. There, an episode of last week's "So Random" came on. The 'Gassie' sketch played on as she looked at Zora, who was dripping wet on the screen. She focused on her cast. She thought about how they felt at that moment, were they concerned. Or did they just go on to their usual day?

"Hey look Sonny! It's you!" Sure enough, Lucy was right. There on the screen was her character talking.

"Yeah, of course it is," She said, slowly walking away backwards.

"Well, here we are. Where do we start." Lucy put her hand out like a girl on a game show. Sonny looked around at the small shops here and there. A railroad ran across the road that went from east to west. She looked around, finding everything perfect in her eyes. She spotted her brother. In the distance, she saw her brother sitting in a small coffee shop with a girl. She was a head shorter than him and had black hair. Her nails were painted a dark metallic plum, bold enough to see from where Sonny was.

Her phone once again ruined her moment. This time it was from her dad, she opened it and it was in all capital letters: CALL YOUR BROTHER AND GET HOME QUICKLY

With that, she showed Lucy, ran across the street and got her brother, and headed for home.

* * *

**Sorry about all the lame and short chapters. I can't think of much to put into this story. Well, ideas. anyone? Thanks. I'm trying to get people to read my story in fictionpresss. PLEASE READ IT. Here's the link. .com/s/2765754/1/Tied_Up_In_Strings **

**Please read at least the first chapter and review, I put the anonymous on for it so you can totally reveiw. Review this chapter too, I need feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Actually, I'm supposed to be studying right now but I feel like I need a break. You know how teachers like to pile up all the tests at the end... yup. :) Hope you enjoy it. :) You might want to re-read the last paragraphs of the chapter before so you don't get lost. **

* * *

_Her phone once again ruined her moment. This time it was from her dad, she opened it and it was in all capital letters: CALL YOUR BROTHER AND GET HOME QUICKLY_

_With that, she showed Lucy, ran across the street and got her brother, and headed for home._

_****_

"What did you do that for?" Tyler yelled as he paced quickly by his sister. Sonny grabbed him by the arm and hurried home. She briskly walked for a few minutes before stopping to catch breath then continuing again.

"Seriously! You have to be serious!" Sonny said as they neared the dirt driveway. Lucy was pacing behind them holding onto her purse. She looked at the two siblings arguing at the worst moment possible.

"You two, seriously! Just walk," Lucy stated as they got to the back of the house. Mr. Monroe was inside the car with the engine already started. The roaring sound of the old vehicle startled the goats and pandemonium struck immediately.

"Sonny, Tyler! You get into this car this instant." Mr. Monroe's voice boomed from across the lot. The two Monroe siblings raced to the open car doors on either side of the car. Lucy was left behind with a worried smile waving the screeching car away. Everyone was still in complete shock of the crash, but what to come may be even more shocking. All three of the Monroe's in the car breathed heavily as they arrived at the first stoplight to the hospital. As the green turned to yellow, and the yellow to red, they sped up to defeat it and sailed past the red light. Not another word was spoken. The atmosphere was tense. Even trying to speak was a challange. With steady eyes, Mr. Monroe drove through the hospital's parking lot to find a spot.

"Dad? What happened," Sonny managed to whiper softly.

"Sweetie... sorry. We don't know. They say that she has a chance." Mr. Monroe said solemnly. He swerved around and parked the car in an empty space by a street light. All of them got out of the car. Quickly, they walked over to the sliding glass doors of the hospital. News reporters were surrounding the area, many of which were video cameras. One reporter had catched his eye on something. Familiar, but who? He glimpsed at the girl, walking by a young man. He scanned his eyes to search for her face, which was hidden by all the other swarming news casts. Sonny saw the man from the corner of her eye. Did he recognize her?

"Dad, push and walk faster." Sonny said when the man with the camera started to push towards where they were. Finally, they got into the doors with the help of a few of the staff and got a chance to breath.

The man knew that he recognized the small town Wisconsin face. He knew Sonny Monroe was in there, but to gain access into the building was somthing that seemed impossible at a time where over a dozen people with major and minor injuries were coming in one by one.

"Monroe's? You may come this way." A nurse spoke to them from an entrance strictly for hospital staff. She lead them through the halls and to a room. From a far, you can feel the fear, almost taste it. The beeping from the heart monitor was steady enough, but slow. There were a few doctors around the hospital bed. An I.V tube ran from a maching to a limp arm. Mr. Mornoe could barely make himself look up. He could barely try to breath.

"Nurse, can you tell me i-in what condition is she in?" He asked as he looked upon his wife's face. Her leg was cut, blood oozing out. The white gauzes were stained red from the bleeding. There was a definite bruise on her forehead. There was a gash in her forearm that was sure to be bleeding also. Her eyes were closed, but it seemed like she was still alive.

"She is expected to recover within a week. All we need are some blood. She has lost much of it. She has and probably will not die." They all looked at the heart monitor which was becoming more steadier, even from just a few minutes ago.

"Does anyone know how this happened?" He asked. Sonny and Tyler grabbed each others hands tightly, never willing to let go.

"They are assuming from debris from around her seat. The protection was eneffecient." The nurse said sadly as she left the room.

The doctors surrounding her were no longer fixing her up. They were just putting the last fixtures in settings. One of them stayed behind after all the rest had left. The doctor stood up right in front of Sonny. He looked at her straight in the eyes. The only thing that wasn't covered with sanitary protection. His eyes, a deep blue, even in the dim lighting. His hair was barely visible, but golden locks found its way out of the net. His posture, like a proud man waiting for his time. She looked at him like he was some type of... wacko. She ignored the feeling of his eyes on her. She tried to imagine him to be gone. She didn't even know this guy. Did he ever watch 'So Random'? But a doctor needs years of schooling... so why was he so young. Finally after five minutes of this nonsense, he took off his face mask.

"So..." He looked around. He hoped for nothing else to be happening. He hoped that this girl in front of her would not kill her. He hoped.

"Oh my..." She suddenly felt a pulling sensation at her feet and she dropped down on that hospital floor. She fell down from shock. Faint. Too much.

* * *

_"Why am I here again?" Sonny asked looking around. The crystal clear stream trickled in front of her as cool mist splashed the edges of her painted toe nails. The tall tree behind her covered the sun from blinding her face, but it was bright enough to still see the wildflowers that has sprung just before the dry season. She traced her hand over the soft grass all around her. The clear skies showed no signs of ever darkening ever again. This was just her perfect place. Her happy place._

_"Is it a problem?" Chad responded, looking at Sonny's face. The sunset once again highlighted her features, making her more stunning than ever. She looked in embarrassment because she knew the look on his face when he was feeling that way. It was like she could read his face and he could read her's. It seemed like they were in sync in an ancient way. Something greater than the both of them. Even greater than everyone in the world together. Still, the mystery is unsolved, eternal. _

_We are not officially boyfriend/girlfriend thing. She thought to herself. But why does she feel this way? He is a superstar jerk of Hollywood. Totally different story than mine. Her mind wandered with thoughts such as these, but they all ended up coming out of her mouth one time or another. She looked at Chad who had put his arm around her shoulder. The warmth gave off a special spark that she has never felt before. Or will she ever. She looked at his golden hair, loose strands straying to the side of this face. He just smiled and pushed it away with the tips of his fingers. She smiled. The comfortable silence between them gave her feelings that no one has ever given her. _

_"Wow, it's getting late," Chad spoke up, looking at the last edge of the sun, sinking into the hills. _

_"Yeah," she sighed while looking at the shadows cast by the bright ball of energy. She looked at Chad who was coincidentally looking at her. "Was this planned?" she said trying to get things out of her head._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Like... all of this? Was it planned?" _

_"Well, if it's Heaven's plan, it seems to fit perfectly." He said leaning in closer. An ancient energy pulled them together, known from even before time. The reason why we are all here, love._

* * *

"Is she going to be fine?" Tyler said looking at the seemingly lifeless body of his sister.

"Yes, just probably of mental shock. In a few minutes she should be fine with the water and air." She heard the same nurse's voice from earlier."

"Well, as long as that, I think I'll change." That voice. Her mind went. Familiar. Blank. That was all that filled her mind. She couldn't think of everything else. She just heard a voice. A voice of an angel? Maybe it was just a mystic spirit. Suddenly, she heard footsteps around her. Someone kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll see you when you wake up, okay sweetie?" She heard her dad's voice say as he sat down in a seat in front of her bed.

* * *

A constant, more quicker beat filled the room. The heart monitor was at its fastest point in the last four hours. The I.V tube was empty and now another tube attached to the other arm was filled with blood. Sonny looked around surprised to find herself in a hospital bed.

"Oh no, not my dream." She said out loud. "Is this the one where they found out that I'm not a robotic chemical deposit and they destroy me?" Her voice grew frantic. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Of course it was her dad.

"Sweetie, you just passed out. Nothing serious. Are you okay now?" Mr. Monroe asked his daughter while removing a wet cloth on her head.

"What? Mom!" She said, still trying to clear her mind.

"Your mother is fine. She's probably going to be here for the night." He responded calmly. He looked at his wife's face and sighed. "Why did this have to happen to you?" He whispered softly.

"How about Tyler?"

"Cafeteria," He said, turning on the TV. Animal Planet came on as he looked up at the elephants drinking with their long ashy trunks.

"Can I go?" She asked looking out the hall.

"Go ahead, just make sure to drink water. Don't drink soda for now."

"Fine with that," She said as she pushed off the thin baby blue blankiet off of her and put on her shoes that someone took off. She looked down the hall. The news reporters have mostly gone off to some other tragedy. The endless halls went on and on until the scent of food started to trace. Sonny went and drew closer and closer to the smell of the cafeteria.

"Much better than the food at our cafeteria," She said to herself looking at the selection of all types of food. Set aside from there, tables were lined up in neat rows. Some staff were eating in some areas, talking to each other. There were also a few healty patients still in their hospital gowns munching up fruit. She looked around to find her brother next to Chad. Chad? She looked closer, and she was not mistaken. The blue eyes were wandering off to his plate pushing aside the carrots. She couldn't help but stare. The two boys at the table were having a hearty conversation from the look of Tyler's face. She still didn't want this to be true so she moved forwards to the section with the coolers.

Yogurts, carrots, Jell-O, anything that belonged in your fridge was there. Sonny picked out an orange juice and celery sticks. She also got a small salad with light Italian Dressing. She paid the amount and looked over the small crowd of people again to find her brother. She walked down the empty isle to where Tyler was sitting. She was face to face with her brother, and back to face with Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

Awaiting the dusk, as the sun reaches it's peak. The life within love can never be set free. Unless with some magic. Nothing more or nothing less. To try to put it all together without the big mess.

Without warning, a man came into the cafeteria with a camera. He clearly didn't see the sign in the front that said no cameras. He looked around. Looking for Sonny Monroe. What he found is a story. Much greater than something he's ever known. He looks upon a hurt face. Guilt spread though his mind. His merciless soul captured the memory of her eyes. Sad. He ignored that and looked around once more. Another shining star at the side. Chad Dylan Cooper. What else can happen?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review! I have spring break and I'm going off to vacation. Sorry for the late update, but I've been pretty busy. I love y'all. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! Sorry about another late update. :| yeah, well I found a song that matches this chapter. Check out Demi Lovato's song "Stronger". I somehow really like it. If you know the guitar tabs for the song, help me out! :) And, I'm studying for a test for "vocab". I'm gonna use the words here... wow, I'm so random. Haha. Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and faves! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

You? Sonny looked around hoping that this was another of her weird dreams. For the first time, she was unhappy that this was not an odd dream. She looked at the young blonde chatting away with her brother. In confusion, she pulled a chair out and sat at the edge of the table. She was positioned so that she was a magnate at the head of a board meeting.

"Hello, Sonny," Tyler said picking up one of the carrots on his plate and lifting it into his mouth.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad casually said with his always smooth tongue.

"Come here!" Sonny whispered to Tyler before dragging him to the edge of the cafeteria. After they got an ear's distance away, she starting ranting. "What in the world is he doing here?"

"Haven't I already told you! He is visiting some family here, sheesh you're slow." He said looking back at the table.

"Okay, yes you told me. But why is he _here_?" She said pointing at the table.

"Oh, well. He's not a bad guy. Plus, closer to my age. Does that answer your question Miss Monroe,"

"It didn't exactally satiate me, but it works... for now." Her eyes shrank into small slits as she walked back to the table, crossed her arms, and just sighed.

The sun was starting to set by this time. Even if Sonny had a tenuous grasp of what was going on, she still had some things straight. Chad was here, Mom is in the hospital. She sat down and started to slowly put the food into her mouth, ignoring the questioning looks that Chad would give her every few minutes. Tyler excused himself to go back to the hospital bed, leaving Sonny and Chad alone.

"So..." Chad said, trying to get some talk out of her. Sonny held back the expletive that was forming in her mind and concentrated on the important things.

"So what?" Her mind seemed to go overdrive after all the events. Everything was haywire from her head to toes. It seemed as the macrocosm was slowly depleting to nothing but pain, fear, and sin. Nothing.

"What? I was just trying to get you up,"

"Up where!? What do I do? My mom's in the hospital, and now you are here! How do you think I feel." She almost screamed, but held her breath right after what she said.

"Take a walk with me," Chad responded calmly. This brought Sonny's mood just below ferocious and she responded by nodding silently. In her mind, all she could think was "Chad Dylan Cooper, the megalomaniac,"

The greeks did have a very sophisticated way of speaking, but their roots were just insanely crazy. _Megas_Greek. "great" Megalomaniac.

The two started talking. They were talking like they did before the Valentine's Banquet. Before everything happened, back to their daily minuscule arguments and sweet spots everywhere. The tension inside Sonny's inside's were finally loosening up. Her mouth finally complied with her mind, go with the flow. Keep it safe.

"Well, yeah. My mom's side lives here. Well, most of it." He admitted, keeping it to a more shy-er level. He put his hand behind his neck before looking at Sonny in the dim moonlight.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Why should I?" He responded too quickly.

"Jerkface,"

"I'm gonna let that go, only for tonight," He said blandly.

His gaze was drawn upon the stars. The magnitude was much greater than the previous nights he has been there. He looked, finding constellations he would used to search for as a little boy. The clear Wisconsin air was replete with glittering stars and commets. It seemed as the heavens was giving a lightshow, just for them. The sidewalks were surrounded by thick brushes that would get in the way of the walk once in a whole. The copious sky was filled with stars that seemed to twinkle at the right time.

"Hey, look over there," Sonny pointed out behind a small bush. A bunch of bugs, almost microbe, were buzzing around with little "night lights" on their bottoms. They danced around with the soft wind that was soflty carrasing Sonny's hair. Chad took careful notice of the lightning bugs. They circled the small pond in the hospital courtyard. He smiled, looking at the reflections they made when they passed the small body of water.

It was almost seven-thirty when they finally decided that it was a good time to walk back in. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening inside. It seemed as if everyone in the hospital were at peace for once. Sonny walked to the elevator with Chad at her left side. She hesitated to press the up button. It was an odd feeling that overtook her. She involuntarily stopped her hand right before hitting the button with the up arrow on it.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, noticing Sonny's reaction to the button.

"N-no, nothing. It's just-"

"Let me help you out," He cut in, immediately placing his masculine hand on her small, delicate one. He guided her hand to the arrow and pushed lightly so that the red light went on.

The two remained silent, even to the slow walk down the corridors of the hospital. As Sonny reached the enterance, she knocked softly two times. Her head popped into the room, finding her dad asleep and Tyler completely indulged into his video game. At the same time, Chad stayed out waiting for Sonny to come out.

"Dad?" Sonny whispered, shaking her father's shoulder a few times until he stuttered out a 'yeah'.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm here," She said, in a louder tone than before.

"You can go home if you want to," he paused before adding something. "I'm staying here for the night."

"Who's going to take me home?"

"Your brother can-"

"No," He replied like a robot with urgency and purose.

"Okay, then. How about your boyfriend of yours?" He said, skimming through his golf magazine.

"What! Are you kidding me?"

"Sweetie, keep your voice to a minimum. There are other people here, too." He hushed.

"Sorry," She was about to walk out of the room before adding to what she said. "But, how about-"

"No, just let him drive you home."

"How about Ty-"

"He can manage, just go home." His voice was now stern.

"Okay, I love you, dad." She said, leaning down for him to kiss her.

"I love you, too. I'll call your grandma thirty minutes from now. If you're not home..." Mr. Monroe didn't need to continue for Sonny to get any hints.

"I promise you I'm gonna make the boy drive me home right away." She said with slight disgust in her voice. Disgust: A way for Sonny to disguise herself.

"Good, now hurry home." He said, waving off the the anxious teenager waiting outside the door, still pacing back and fourth.

Sonny walked back in time of the heart monitor, which was already at a steady pace. The doctors had already informed Mr. Monroe that his wife would come back into conciousness in a few hours.

"So," A nervous Chad immediately spoke up at the sight of Sonny.

"Take me home," Her voice clearly said through all the low mumbles coming from the other areas of the hospital.

* * *

**Sorry for another filler chapter. Well, I'm having another test! And another one. I aced the Vocab, Math, and Science. Now I have history and english. All in a time period of 8 days. :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to the people who are hopefully reading (are you reading???) anyways, I have more vocab words for you!!! Yay! (sigh) So, please review for me or else I might just discontinue the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance in any way nor am I associated with any persons for it(s) studios or productions.**

* * *

For all that happened in the past three days, it was almost time for Sonny to go home. Her story has continued into another one, and so forth. Her eyes have seen a new light that would soon inspire her to become the successful actress she will someday be, but that will come later in the story. A story that will come later in life.

"So, where's your house?" Chad asked, looking in Sonny's direction. She pushed stray strands of her hair out of her face before answering.

"I'll lead you, just go."

"Wow, Sonny's feeling a little pushy toda-"

"Shut up, Chad."

"Okay," He resigned defensively before minding his own business again. The truth be told, he was visiting family. He knew the area pretty well, but not to admit to any living soul. Once they neared his car, he unlocked the doors and got in, waiting for Sonny to get in before taking off. He pulled back carefully making sure not to scratch or damage anyone else's belongings. The music automatically turned on, as with everything else. The air conditioner blew a slight chill across the car. Sonny looked out into the Southern Wisconsin sky. She smiled at the moon that she knew that the whole world has looked upon. She also spotted a few familiar constellations before the trees blocked her view of the stars.

Chad on the other hand started to familiarize the place. He looked at the old firehouse on the corner of West and South Streets. He turned around to a corner that he was certain to get to a place that would eventually lead to Sonny's house.

"Chad, turn left, now." The last word was demanding, but her order was fulfilled. They briskly turned left kept on going until further instructions were given.

The tunes of the songs on the radio were classics. The ones that would get stuck in your head and annoy you for the rest of the week were the ones that were put on. It was "Classic Thursday's" for the radio that night. As "Faithfully" by Journey came on, they came across a small pasture with a party going on in the large barn.

"Chad, stop here." Sonny's voice, uncharacteristically sunny spoke out softly.

"Here?"

"Yes, here."

He obeyed her command and headed that way.

She heard music playing in the well lit barn. Chad pulled over to the side of the road and went striaght into the driveway. Once the car was at a complete stop, both of the teens were wondering what could cause such a happy commotion. Both of them walked slowly down the dirt path to the back of the field.

There were two trees on the way there, both of them large with leaves scattered before them. The nighttime sky was pretentious, showing off its glittering twinkles. Sonny looked back at Chad. He looked at the barn with faded red paint.

"Thank you, again." she said with a weak smile. She grabbed his masculine hand.

"Are you going to kick me out now?" his voice growing into a joking tone.

"Of course not,"

"Well, good."

"Why?"

"I hear my uncle in there." his voice growing quieter. The air became dry and still. Sonny's mouth was parched from the surprise.

"Are you sure? There are a lot of people in there." she tried to steer him to another thought.

"I'm pretty sure," he replied while sliding the door just enough for him and Sonny to get through.

The atmosphere in the barn had become slightly solemn. Whoops of joy were no longer herd. Women were seated on stacks of hay while the men were seated on the ground. Children were all over the place from their mother's laps to upstairs. A sweet song was present in everyone's mouth. They were all singing a somber tune. Some were close to tears. It seemed that predestination had brought everyone in the room together for a purpose.

Sonny primed her for the emotional night.

All the good spots were already preempted by the people who were singing.

_God be with you 'till we meet again_

_When life's perils thick confound you_

The harmony of the voices blended with Sonny's voice. She had a natural instinct to sing to music; weather somber and melancholy, or happy and gleeful.

_Till' we meet, till' we meet_

_Till we meet at Jesus' feet_

As the tune came to an end, Amen's were heard from all corners of the barn house.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Sonny's grandma spoke up after seeing her granddaughter leaning against the back boards of the barn.

"Dad sent me home."

"Well, I don't see your brother,"

"One of my friends from California took me home."

"Is it that nice boy you were talking about earlier?"

"Grandma!" she whispered loudly through her teeth. "He's right there,"

Just as Sonny said, Chad was leaning with one leg perched up on a sideboard, listening to the people in the front. They were all in a more reverent mood as if the Lord was there.

"How did he get here?" Grandma Monroe asked looking back at the blonde child.

"Long story," was the only words that Sonny managed to spit out.

For the rest of the program; Sonny and Grandma Monroe were silent. Both of them were listening to every word. It turned out that this was a celebration and mourning for the victims of the plane crash. Most of the people in the crash happened to live in the area. Some were just stationed here because they flew from places around the country to see their loved ones. No matter what, everyone in the room had something in common: all of them have family in the crash except for Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper was hanging out with the farmer kids of Wisconsin.

He seemed accustomed to the treatment of the hard wooden stools they later put out for seating.

"I had a premonition when the phone rang this morning," A lady said loudly at the front. "I knew that my son and daughter in law were inside the plane, but if they survived was unknown. This morning, the news came up to me and they are both alive." Tears were forming in the women's eyes. "God is good to me for blessing my family with the protection over them."

Amen's were again spoken out. This time, Chad went up. Sonny looked confused, having no idea what was in store. The people in the room accepted him as another member of the meeting. Her face grew red wondering. Chad walked up confidently as if this was all planned. Everyone in the audience stayed as quiet rather than small murmurs from people here and there.

"I've been dealing with the same as all of you." He started out. "I'm pretty sure my story isn't that unique to many of you here. Am I right?"

The audience responded with small whispers and comments.

"Well, my family, more specifically my aunt was in the crash." He stated, bringing a finger just above his upper lip. "I got the emergency call two days ago and booked the next flight." He eyed Sonny before continuing. "Well, it seemed as if one of my friends beat me here and we met up." The smile on Sonny's face grew as he kept on going. "Even if she has already died, she will live posthumously in our hearts. I'm just thanking the Lord for blessing my whole family. I got some news that my aunt will probably live. Mental shock was the main reason of her sickness, but I still hope. Thank You,"

Chad knew of this night. He was supposed to represent his mom that night. He knew that this was planned. He knew all of this. The only thing he didn't know was that this was on the property of the Monroes. Earlier that week when the crash was big news, he was told to get the fastest flight to Wisconsin. He knew that his cousins would be there for sure. He didn't know Sonny was in the same "family" of mourners and thankers.

Sonny was speechless as he came off the stage and back to the rear of the room. There were a few more words spoken before a prayer then it was back to a rejoicing stage. The room relaxed and all the tense feelings were calmed down to a minimum. Sonny looked around at the hay scattered all over the floor. She looked at the old lights hanging by ancient wires above her. Grandma Monroe had already gone off to her own business catching up with some of her friends. Sonny looked around at her home. How people have and haven't changed. She was happy to breath in the fresh, clean Wisconsin air rather than smoggy California air.

"Sonny," his voice crept up to her ear. "Are you ever going to turn around?"

"Chad, your voice is so full of vanity that I can smell it,"

"You mean I need a mint?"

"No silly," she smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Are you going home soon?" Chad asked, looking back at the main entrance.

"Why?"

"I have to leave the day after tomorrow. We have a tight schedule back at the studio." He sighed.

"Hey," Sonny said after realizing something.

"What?"

"You didn't call it 'The Falls'."

"I guess I didn't," His smile growing as Sonny took his hand and led him outside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another set of vocab words for me. Actually, this time my teacher assigned the whole book due on Friday, when we usually do 2 every 2 weeks! A lot of new words. :'(**

**I'll give a prize to the person who spots the most vocab words. It's hard to guess which ones are supposed to be "challenging" but you can give it a shot. Guess the name of the song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or am I associated with anything or persons from Sonny With a Chance or it's studios/productions.**

**

* * *

**Confrontations with everyone else in the room were heard. Music was starting to be played in the front where the simple stage was.

"Chad, I want to show you something." Sonny looked at Chad, motioning him to follow her. While they were walking through the barn, Sonny's grandma grabbed her by the arm.

"Sonny, we expect your mother to convalesce soon. Your dad just called again." Chad was in the back, looking at the two. He was slowly stepping back when he bumped into someone.

"Eh, what's it to y-" Chad started until he met the eyes of his "smash" victim. "Emily?"

"Peter? I mean Chad?" Both of them stared in confusion. Sonny gave a small wave to the girl and headed to where ever her grandmother would lead her to.

"Yeah, it's me," Chad replied sheepishly, looking down.

This girl, named Emily, was his cousin. The last time they saw each other was five years ago at another family reunion. Chad still remembered her clearly in his mind. She was the only girl cousin that would ever hang out with her. She had evolved to become a lovely young lady that was nothing like the small-town farm girl Chad knew of. He looked at her faded and jeans and plain black shirt. The ribbon in her hair was salient, catching his eye quickly.

When Chad looked back, Sonny was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone?" Emily asked, tapping Chad on the shoulder.

"Um, do you happen to know anyone named Sonny Monroe?"

"Geesh, I know the whole family for crying out loud."

"Really?"

"Really,"

After that, their conversation was desultory, jumping from one thing to another. They caught up with each other and traded facts. Sonny was busy in the back, also catching up with people she haven't seen in a year. She smiled and thanked everyone for the support. While sitting in a small wooden chair, she started thinking of the times that she had gone through. Valentine's Day, mother in the hospital, Chad coming to Wisconsin. What could get more confusing. Mental confusion circled her mind.

Trying to put a itinerary in her mind, she got lost in so many memories of home. This is where she belonged and fit in. With the cows, sleeping in the pasture and the chickens safely in their coop, she felt like the world was lost in peace for a moment. The ambiance of the room was starting to warm her heart in the cold world that she lived in. The sudden burst of happiness was all too transient and passed away quicker than dust in the wind.

Sonny looked back at Chad. He was talking to one of her classmates back at Richie Valley High. They were talking like causalities or friends. Sonny watched the girl as she laughed. Emily was always a nice person with a nice smile. Her sky blue eyes were intriguing to every guy. Her dimples stood out just enough. Sonny just smiled in thought, hoping to find more peace. It seemed that the sounds of home mollified her attitude once again.

Suddenly, she felt two taps on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Chad. Right beside Chad was Emily. She smiled at the two of them went back to thinking.

"Hey, you know when someone taps, they want to talk." Chad's obnoxious voice punctured her peace.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a jerk." Emily tried to cover up Chad's sudden sound off. Sonny just smiled knowing that it wasn't only she and her cast mates that felt the same way.

"I would know, he seems to try to kill me with that same thing every day, Emily." The two girls then started pushing Chad slowly away, getting into their own conversation.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe you moved to Hollywood!"

"I can't believe it either." they were whispering.

"So, you ladies talking about me?" Chad interrupted. The two girls just pushed it off and kept on talking.

"So how do you know Chad?" Sonny's voice spoked up after two seconds of silence.

"Well, he's my cousin. Not much resemblance. So I don't think it have his EGO!" Emily screamed the last word.

"That's-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT and I repeat NOT get pushed away by girls."

"Then why am I doing this?" Emily brought her hand to his stomach and pushed her might into it. He fell backwards on a pile of hay. The two girls were laughing hysterically before a microphone screech infringed it.

"Now let's settle ourselves with some music, shall we? Ms. Sonny Monroe, why not lift our spirits and give us a tune or two?" The man's voice blared over the audience.

"Me?" Sonny replied.

"We all know you can sing." The whole audience agreed in unison. So, she walked down to the small stage. A cheer blasted from the crowd as she headed up.

"Well, so let's do this," She spoke into the mic, hoping to get things in a sweet mood and tone. She quickly turned around, hoping for an answer from the guitar player, which was her second cousin. To find succor in this time of stress, her cousin helped her pick a song. They agreed, hugged, and Sonny ran back up to the microphone.

"Okay, I'm sing something that I'm pretty sure most of you know. We've been taught to never put a limit on ourselves since we were young kids. Even if life takes it's reality spin once in a while, we can always bite back. A few inspirational songs are popping into my head right now, most of them being the classics I was raised on. But this one that I'm gonna sing is hopefully not only going to embarrass me as much as Uncle Roberts just did, but gives an understanding that the world isn't what God originally wanted it to be like." She smiled to the audience and looked at her guitar player straight in the eye. The music started off and the intro took its place.

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain_

_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end_

_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_

_But I always thought that I'd see you again_

She finished off with the whole crowed going wild. Whistles and applauses filled the hall. Even Chad stood up, beaming at the girl that he loved. As she came down, everyone greeted her with smiles and compliments. She thanked them and waved. Her eyes sparkled in happiness.

"So, you sing," he said once she was an ear's distance away.

"I thought you knew?" her voice, growing in pitch, exclaimed. She smiled and punched him in the shoulder lightly. He just laughed in response. The stage was taken up by a few more performers to keep the atmosphere gleeful.

The pain in many hearts were still felt lightly and burdened everyone in the barn. Even blended with some stories of the victims were the cries of baby sheep that seemed to mourn for life. It was as if the world could feel it, but was too ignorant to do something about it. Smiles were placed on the faces of the hurt, passing as masks. In reality, they were crying for help and comfort. This is where the found that lost comfort.

For another time of the day, a thought popped into Sonny's head. Why was Chad here? He said something about family. He also mentioned something else about a reunion. But truly, she could see past his face and expressions. She knew that he was hiding. Even the most gorgeous looks from Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't hide his true feelings, as good of an actor he is. If you knew him well enough, his eyes were like truly a window to his soul.

By the time Sonny finished her thinking, Chad had already got up to talk to Emily again. Sonny looked at the two. She put on another smile. This one was motivated by the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't only meet people who are millionaires. When Sonny looked at Chad, his eyes went the same way. He motioned Sonny to come over to where he and Emily were.

"Sonny, do you know Emily?" he asked, hoping for an honest answer.

"Yeah, from first, third, and fourth grade." she replied, looking at the girl.

"Well," Emily continued. Her eyes looked to Chad's, seeming to ask for permission. "Well, we are-"

"Related!" Chad replied involuntarily. Emily looked at Chad with wide eyes. They started to get into their own little argument when Chad realized that Sonny was still standing in front of them.

"Um, yeah. That's what I was gonna say." Chad said, eyeing Emily.

"Well, what type of relation?" Sonny asked.

"Cousin," they both replied simultaneously. Sonny nodded.

"Wow, Chad. I didn't know you had family that I knew. Sheesh you didn't even mention that you have any family back at the studios."

"I have a reputation to keep up," his ego taking over. Emily just rolled her eyes, wondering where her cousin got his attitude.

"Well, that rep isn't anything if half of it is a lie." Emily spoke up.

"I know right!" Sonny and Emily started talking crazy about how Hollywood had changed the sweet little boy behind Chad. In the background, Chad was glaring at them.

"How in the world did he become a puppy-shover? I mean, a while ago, he had a puppy of his own." Emily continued.

"Don't talk about Patch." Chad exclaimed, finally gaining conscious after hearing the name of his deceased dog.

"Okay, fine." she replied, looking at the boy. "I have no idea." she said again after looking at Sonny's facial expression.

"Well then Chad. What do you want to talk about?" Sonny's voice penetrated Chad's brain again.

"Not about me,"

"OMG! I can't believe you don't want to talk about yourself!" Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Ha, ha. Really funny. Seriously, don't talk about me." His voice growing more serious.

"Fine," Sonny said, not realizing that she just started another battle.

"Fine," Chad's voice responded with as much pompous in Los Angeles.

"Good," she responded.

"Good,"

"Good?" Emily interrupted.

"Oh, sorry for telling you that my _girlfriend _is very..." His voice drew away after he realized that he said girlfriend. Sonny also grew in the hazy mode. She looked at Chad with amusement, thinking about the word.

"Girlfriend, Chad?" Sonny's voice was clearly enjoying the enjoyment of the way he emphasized the word, 'girlfriend'. The smile on Emily's face was looking more like an ear-to-ear grin.

"What?" After that, they left the conversation to an ending unknown. The two girls started chatting away again.

"Girls," Chad mumbled under his breath. He just sighed and walked away, heading towards the water.

All the noise in the barn stopped when the high screech of the microphone pierced the eardrums of many.

"Excuse me for that, but we have upcoming news for the families and friends of the crash victim." All the background noise was now gone. It was silence, dead silence. The man at the front turned his head to cough before continuing. His eyes spoke devastation before his lips had the time. Sadness overcame his body, but the apparent signs weren't clear. "There is reported one death."

The silence seemed quieter than before. It was sickening and unbearable.


	10. Discontinued

**Hey guys, sorry about this but I have to discontinue the story. I am completely blocked and can't think of where to carry this story to. If anyone wants to continue it for me, inform me and I'll email you all the chapters. I'll give you the credit and stuff for chapters that you decide to change and upcoming ones. Sorry cause I really wanted to finish it but I can't. So don't feel shy to ask for the story. Hopefully it won't end at chapter 9. :) **

**Well, make sure to look for any upcoming stories from me cause I'm always looking for people to help me improve. **

**Thanks for all the faithful readers/subscribers and especially the reviewers. ! Well, hope to write soon. **


End file.
